Fairly Odd YGO
by Rag Daz the Spaz Kat
Summary: AN:If one wants to continue this then feel free. What happens when Timmy watches YGO and wants to trade places with the characters? Chaos is unleashed. Now Marik's son Malik has taken the place of Timmy and the entire cast of each series has flip flopped!
1. So it Begins

Fairly Odd YGO:  
  
A raggle-chan production! This is a parody of Fairly Odd Parents and YGO!  
  
disclaimer: I own MalikNOT Marik's yami his son, Yuka is co-owned with Neko my best friend, and I own the theme song I made up for this with help from neko and furry of course! With some Fairly Oddparents lyrics. I do not own YGO or Fairly Oddparents.  
  
Cast:  
Malik is Timmy

Mai is Vicky

Seto is Cosmo

Isis is Wanda

Yukarie is Trixie

Kuranma is Baku's son is Chester

Joey is AJ

Bakura is Mr.Crocker but BETTTTTTTTTTER looking since it is like a tomb robber baku! drooooool

Marik is Malik's Dad

Kelamir is Baku's sister and Malik's mom.

Sakuya is Trixie's friend

Akila is Trixie's friend  
  
One day Timmy Turner turned on the boobtube looking at endless channels of nothingness. Vicky had long since fallen asleep on the couch and it was his chance to watch some toons. Suddenly the familiar opening of Yu-Gi-Oh was heard from the television set. Timmy envied them, Yugi actually had a life! No evil babysitters, Mr. Crocker, or odd parents, oh how he wished they could take his place!

Cosmo and Wanda poofed into his face as if they knew what he was thinking right away. Cosmo perhaps had no clue on the other hand. Wanda looked at Timmy unsurely, " Timmy you seem unhappy what is it you want ? " she gave him a worried glance then looked over at Cosmo who was growling at a squirrel that was outside by the window. She had to admit he was pretty darned retarded sometimes; but she loved him dearly. Timmy looked at her with hope in his eyes, maybe she COULD make them be here! " You see those people on television? I'd really like to be there..... Where they are and them here! I wish that I could be in Yugi's World! " Cosmo had jumped out the window and began fight with the seemingly rabid squirrel. While Wanda stared at Timmy her mouth gaping open in astonishment! He'd lose his godparents and destroy the natural balance of everything! But it was too late; and with the wave of her wand, Cosmo and Wanda, plus Timmy vanished. Leaving a very confused squirrel behind. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A song played in the background, and the world is now in YGO animation style!

Malik is a crazy hormonal teen! And no one understands! Mom and dad are always gone; and Mai is always giving him commands! Mai: Huh? In his room of doom and chaos instantly: by his magic little kittens! They grant his every wish cuz in reality They are his Oddparents 

Fairly Oddparents

(Isis): Birds and Bees!  
(Seto): Flying Dishwashers! Really odd, I am god!, what has come? 

(Malik): Obtuse, rubber goose, green moose, guava juice, giant snake, birthday cake, large fries, chocolate shake!

Oddparents, fairly odd parents It flips your lid when you are the kid with fairly oddparents!  
(Mai): Yeah right! Shaaaaaa!  
POP!

Malik opened his eyes one morning, not wanting to at all really. His life was one large boot camp, listening to Mai say this and that, Marik and Kelamir, his parents, were very kind but always were on buisness trips. When they came home they thought Mai was the perfect angel and did nothing bad to Malik. Yea right as if, all he needed was somebody who'd grant his every wish! That would be great, then he could stop badmouthing and all long enough to catch Yukarie's attention. He looked down and saw two tiny kittens peering at him.

" What are you little guys doing in here? " he said questioningly as he scooped up the brown one and it mewed at him before poofing into a, small man! No fairy! He had chocolate colored strands, and cold electric blue eyes. The fairy blinked then opened his mouth and spoke,

" Hello I am Seto and I am-" The smaller raven colored kit hopped onto the bed and turned into a female fairy, with oceanic blue eyes, and long black hair. Said fairy clamped a hand over the others' mouth, and glared evilly at him.

" Greetings and Salutations! WE ARE YOUR FAIRY GODPARENTS, ISIS AND SETO! " Malik stared at Isis and Seto and shrugged walking out of his room ignoring them. Seto made angry eyes at everything around him and floated after Isis who pursued Malik.

" Isn't that what you wanted? Your every wish and command granted Malik? " she spoke in an inquisitive tone looking at a grumpy Seto. Malik's eyes lit up suddenly,

" So I can kill Mai, take over the world, and make everyone turn into buttsniffing hampsters? " Seto cheered on the idea fully supporting it and stated he'd be his right hand guy, while Isis deathglared at the two. Maliks' eyes glittered and a very readable emotion came over them; disbelief.

" You actually THOUGHT I believed that HOCUSPOCUS? YEA RIGHT AS IF! " Seto just grinned at the kid then growled inwardly hocus pocus was HIS word! Isis however didn't take these matters lightly, she strongly believed in standing up for her beliefs.

" This is NOT funny Malik, want proof say you wish for ANYTHING and we will prove you wrong! " Seto gave the do-I-have-look and in return got, you-better-or-I'll-kick-yer-ass- back in recoil. Together they held up their wands awaiting his wish. Malik opened his mouth slowly as if he was thinking over what to say, then smirked evily,

" I wish I had a picture of Yukarie Motou stripping! " as soon as he requested the picture popped up in front of him and he grabbed it wide eyed. Seto and Isis tried not to vomit, this was one WRONG minded wild child.

" Kid I am sorry but you violated my once pure train of thought....... " Isis looked at Seto and nodded, both of them very soon had matching frowns. Malik wasn't even paying attention to them. He was having thoughts of extremely unclean wishes. A/N: PERVS! Don't even think of it! Isis spoke up again,

" Malik we are here to grant you wishes to aide you, not give you unclean images, and supply you with PORN. " Mai woke up on the couch groaning; she swore she heard somebody shout the word porn! But who was here besides Malik? She scooped up her very large specimen of a chihuahua/pug/and poodle mix and walked into the hall going toward Malik's room.

Isis and Seto heard somebody coming down the hall and immediately poofed into small fluffy kittens and scurried underneath the bed. Leaving Malik alone to fend for himself against Mai. He gave her one confident glare,

" Mai what is it now? You had a guy come over and now are looking for your bra? " Mai's jaw nearly hit the floor, hhow dare he be that disrespectful to her!

" Why, why! YOU UNGRATEFUL POOPHEAD! " she scowled. what else did she have to do for him? She put up with him, locked him in his room, messed up his house and not his room and blamed it on him, and partied while he was alone! Malik still wore the same cocky smile and his egogistical glare on his face.

" I wouldn't be talking Mai, all you do is dress in scantily clad outfits underneath what you wear already which isn't covering much in the first place! And for your information it was the radio you heard NOBODY is in my room so GET OUT! " Mai sniffled and stomped out, slamming the poster covered door hard and a few dropped to the ground. Once she was long time gone, Malik flopped back onto his bed not seeing Seto and Isis scamper out.

Isis looked at him worriedly,  
" That rude, stuck up pig. How on earth can you live with her? How old ARE you anyways..... She can't be much older. " Malik shook his head and groaned in anger,

" Well I am sixteen actually, but my parents seem to think I still cannot lookout for myself at all. Mai is nineteen you were right; not much younger. " Seto's mouth gaped as he looked at Malik,

" Ummmm ISIS, doesn't it say in the fairy world handbook that godparents are only assigned to CHILDREN. Not hormonal, insane teenagers. " Isis snorted at Seto,

" As I recall, the fairy queen assigned us to him and she does NOT make mistakes Seto. Meaning that he must need our help no matter what the predicament. " Malik and Seto both moaned in a tired manner and flopped back half asleep. Isis looked at them both and yawned. Her husband really annoyed her sometimes, but forgiveness was a deep emotion she had always had grasp of. Malik sat up once more and said goodnight before passing out; dead to the world. Seto and Isis crawled into kitten beds, one thing for sure was that the next day would serve to be very interesting!

--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! . cartwheels

A/N:Lovely, lovely, and lovely! HOCUS POCUS! -- anyways, karlabob helped me with this fic. I went brain dead for a sec during the third paragraph and she rekindled my writing skills. Making the author's block vanish. 

RaggleHow did you like it Malik?  
Malik IT SUCKED!  
Raggle HOW DARE YOU! YOU GET EVERY WISH!  
Malik Oh fine, I guess it was okay. Especially the pic-covers mouth OOPS Ragglerolls eyes and taps pencil onto counter in annoyance OOPS is RIGHT! Well folks! I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and be sure to review!

Clicketh away at that little cute button, oh how I know you want to! RAGGY LOVES HER REVIEWERS! SHE GIVES THEM POCKY!


	2. School Violence, and the borrowing of pe...

Fairly Odd YGO  
  
by:Raggle  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters but DO the ones I chose to create or that I asked to use.  
  
To reviewers: Thanks for all of your support! To everyone confused I will answer your questions in the end of future chapters.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The rays of the sun shone down onto Malik's peaceful sleeping face, nobody dared think of what he dreamt of. Isis stretched and with a feline grin upon her face, she crawled out of her cat bed. Ready to brave the challenges ahead of her. She noticed Malik was still asleep and he was going to be late for school if he didn't start getting ready pretty soon, she flexed out her long claws and arched her back yowling and stabbed her claws into his back, his eyes shot open and he screamed loud enough for his neighbors to wake up.  
  
" Isis WHAT in the name of Ra has gotten into you!? " he then picked her up by the scruff of her neck as a mother cat would do with their young and stared her in the eye. Isis let out an extremely audible gulp of fright. Which woke up the dozing Seto who leapt at Malik forgetting who he was.  
  
" UNHAND MY WIFE, YOU YOU!-" Malik looked at Seto questioningly. How had he already forgotten who he was, and wait hadn't this all been a dream? He pinched himself in the arm and got a red mark on his arm, this includes the pain. Seto was still in mid-air giving Malik the time to swat at him and lightly knock him downward. Isis just dropped from Malik's grip and eyeballed Seto,  
  
" How have you already forgotten somebody over the course of a NIGHT! Also I am very capable of defending myself thank you. " She rolled her slitted pupils at him and strutted into the kitchen probing for some breakfast. Leaving Malik and Seto to the now ringing phone. Malik held back the urge to hit the phone, only solicitators called THIS early! But he had been wrong it was his dad. Marik's booming voice immediatley projected from the speakers,  
  
" MALIK! WHY IN THE NAME OF RA, AREN'T YOU AT SCHOOL ALREADY! Oh I forgot, YOU HAVE TO HAVE AN ALARM CLOCK STRAPPED TO YOUR EAR TO GET UP! I MEAN YOU ARE A DAMN ADULT ALMOST! " Seto and Isis winced as Malik was chewed out by his father through the phone. If anybody in this radamned universe was loud, it was Marik Ishtar. Kelamir, Malik's mother surprisingly was usually pretty mellow. Except when she was angered, people could swear they saw neko ears and a tail on her, along with a pair of feline fangs. Malik finally decided to butt into his fathers lecture bravely,  
  
" Dad, I am sixteen now and am perfectly capable of taking care of myself! I don't need that bitchy little whore Mai around throwing parties and raves in OUR house! I MEAN SHE SELLS DRUGS! " They could almost see the pair of menacing fangs and all the Graaaa's over the phone line coming from Marik. Hopefully Malik's mom was nicer is all that ran through Seto and Isis' minds. Then the sound of a phone being swiped was heard and a silky feminine voice was heard,  
  
" Malik, I don't mind if you are late today but be more articulate in the future. " the female voice spoke softly which caught Seto's ears. Making him wolf whistle quite loudly,  
  
" Now THAT is one SEXY voice, meaning the owner must be drop dead gorgeous! " Isis grew fangs and pulled a mallet out and continually pummeled Seto with it. He finally had gotten the message through his brain that she wasn't gonna stop until he tried to escape and he ducked out of the way and she hit Malik in the head, who didn't look too appreciative. He bid his mom a quick bye and hung up hearing Marik still cussing in the background, he threw on his jacket and raced out the front door and seto and isis turned into a pencil and a pen.  
  
" Damn! I am late already now dad had to bitch at me to make me even later! Graaaaaa! " Malik hopped onto his motorbike hastily and sped toward the high school. Isis and Seto hoped they wouldn't fall out of Malik's backpack and clung on as well as a pencil and pen could. A red sports car drove up to the side of Malik's motorcycle and inside was Kent and Roderick, the evil bastards that made his life a living hell. No make that more of a living hell.  
  
" Hey Malik, how rigged up is that bike of yers? Are you ever going to buy a better one? You have the money! " Kent snickered as he spat out cigarette smoke and threw Malik's motorcycle a disgusted look. Roderick just flipped Malik off, which severely pissed him off. Once they got to school he'd make sure Roderick got his deserved death. The light turned green and the two parties seperated, taking their different routes to school. Not ten minutes after the little highway incident Malik hopped off his now parked motorcycle and ran toward the school, and then pivoting so he could turn around. He almost forgot about kicking Roderick's ass!  
  
" Roderick, do you have any last words? Or do you want to die quietly for me? " Roderick didn't even glower, Malik was very powerful but was a bit short for his age. Which didn't exactly help to intimidate other teenage boys he decided deserved a beating. Isis and Seto gulped from inside his pocket and hoped that Malik left on his jacket. Just as Kent sat down and Roderick was about to throw a punch, a small breeze drifted past them and with it some sakura petals. But that wasn't all, a girl with long tri-colored hair walked by them her hair whipping out behind her. She wasn't an ordinary girl, she was Yuka Motou the daughter of Yami Motou. When Malik looked at Yuka he saw the definitions of true beauty, goddess, sophisticated, intelligent, and cunning all wrapped in one.  
  
" Hey Yuka, come over and talk to me babe! " Malik whirled out of his senses and the corny romance music that clouded his head filtered out immediately. Anger replaced it all too quickly. He wanted nothing more than to knock Kent's head off its foundation at that moment. Yuka looked over at him distastefully,  
  
" What makes you think I'd ever talk to you Kent? " Yuka looked over at Kent with a genuine, you-stare-I-kick-you-where-the-sun-don't-shine look. Malik looked over at her and grinned, flashing her a pearly white fangy grin. Yuka just weakly smiled back and waved at him, then daintly walked away. Retaining perfect posture and staying balanced the whole way into the school.  
  
" Damn! Now that is what I call SEXY. " Malik's knees still felt rather shaky and he was wavering a bit still from seeing her not ten seconds ago. Kent looked angrily at Malik and then to Roderick who pushed Malik aside and stomped into the school, followed by Kent who left Malik with one evil sentence,  
  
" I WILL get her first Ishtar, you can count on that. " Malik just blinked and ran into his class room prepared to start his boring day of school. It was also the day where he'd find out if he made the football team too. Isis and Seto shifted in his pocket, it was hard to breathe when you were made of metal and not able to get any oxygen. They both were hoping they'd get pulled out of the eternal abyss,  
  
" Psssssssssst Malik let us out! " Isis whispered from inside their uncozy makeshift lair. Seto pined to be free in his mind and they both got their wishes when the were roughly yanked out.  
  
" In case you haven't noticed we are in public now and I can't talk to you when I am at school! And Seto work on not POKING me every two seconds! " Malik was definitely not in the mood today, and to make matters worse Yuka paraded into the room and sat in front of him. Her sweet perfume wafted into his nostrils and he felt as if he was going to faint. Did she have to do that to him everyday? Yuka turned around facing Malik,  
  
"Can I borrow a pen?" she spoke softly and looked up with him with cheerful eyes. He just gazed into her amethyst pools and absentmindedly, under her spell handed her Seto. Seto really was fearing for his life at that moment, that girl had abonecrushing grip! Malik quickly snapped out of it as Isis turned into a spider and bit his arm and shimmied up next to his ear and whispered,  
  
"Just what in Ra's name are you trying to do? Get him killed?" Malik blinked in confusion until his mind registered what he had just done, he'd just have to wait until the end of class. So after fifty minutes of Mrs. Algeres lecture on Human Physiology, and watching other students pass notes, hold hands, stick pieces of bubble gum under desks, and throw paper airplanes, the bell sounded and Malik scurried up to Yuka,  
  
"Hey, can I have my pen back?" Yuka smiled politely and handed an overjoyous Seto back to him. Malik stuffed Seto back into his pocket and ran off into the crowds ready for his next class. Ready for whatever was there in the world to challenge him, because he had decided that he'd just knock it on its bahonkus.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cliffhanger Time!  
  
A/N: This chappie in my opinion wasn't long enough or that great! I will make the next one longer and more exciting to make up for lateness and everything! And it WILL be out sooner than the last!  
  
Shorties:  
  
Raggle: Well what did you think folks?  
Malik: -mutters about dull fanfics written by Raggle-chan-  
Raggle: WHAAAAAAAAT!  
Malik:-hides behind a table and watches Raggle take out a meatcleaver and whimpers- I AM SOOOOORRRY!  
Raggle:hides her meatcleaver Well that wraps it up! Make sure you click that cute button down there! I love reviews and the more I get, the better chance of me updating sooner! 


	3. Default Chapter

Fairly Odd YGO

written by: Raggle-chan

Disclaimer: I do not fully own anybody in this fic except for Malik and Kelamir.... I am just a Ninth Grade Student so I really don't see the good in sueing me anyways.....

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malik swam through the sea of teenagers in the hall, that filed in and out of the classrooms. Today sure was a busy day, even worse than usual. He didn't see Joe stealth over to him, and he leapt up into the air,

"Aiiiieeee! Watch what you are doing Joe!" Malik shuddered and stared at the open gap in the hall and he bounded into his classroom. Health class, oh joy. Time to learn about drugs, cigarettes, alcohol, and Sex Education which he had by now learned about five times in school. Joe sat in his seat next to Malik and they watched their teacher, Ms. Tea Gardner walk into the room. She stood in front of the class and grinned broadly,

"Good morning class! Ready to learn about contraceptives and the dangers of sex?" she bounced over to Malik's desk and kicked him in the shin,

"It would be better if you were awake while learning amazing things such as this!" some of the more perverted boys in the room grinned, while most the class grimaced and tried not to think about what they'd learn today. Mrs. Sakura was the hardcore Athletics coach that drove her students hard to do well in their sport. She was also like an aunt to him naturally because of being his mother's best friend. Sakura walked over to where Malik was sitting and whispered,

"Your mom is coming back next Tuesday, alright?" Malik nodded and grinned, spotting his History teacher and coach leaning against the door frame. Next Tuesday? That meant Mai would be watching him for more than just a few days.... Good thing that after today was Summer Break. He frowned at the thought of Mai having lots of house parties inside his own roof, and her boyfriend coming over oftenly.

"Thanks, Sakura....Lovely week it will be with Mai. I love finding articles of her clothing around my house...." he paled a bit remembering the pink lacy thong she had left last time she came over. Sakura just shrugged and jogged out of the room to get back to teaching her class. Leaving a traumatized Malik to wait the rest of the class out. A good seven or so hours later he came out of the school looking for Joe,

"Joe, where in Ra's name are you dude?" he ran smack dab into Kent who was sneering down at him. (A/N: Yes Malik is a bit shorter than Kent . ). He really didn't want to deal with him so he pushed Kent as hard as possible, resulting in a muddy Kent who was threatening to kick some blonde ass later. Seto and Isis turned into their kitten forms and scurried alongside Malik as he walked over to his motorbike and snorted. Joe was nowhere and Kent was always in the way. Seto snarled at Roderick who was making his way over to Malik,

"Here comes Dumb, where is Dumber and Dumberer?" he sleepily yawned and hopped onto the motorbike glaring at Roderick who was coming closer. Isis hissed at the boy and swiped at his legs. Malik just sneered and looked up menacingly,

"Hello Roderick, came back for more eh?" he crackled his fist and waited for Roderick to take a swing at him. But to his surprise he picked up Seto and began stroking his fur,

"I LOVE KITTENS!" he started cuddling the very unhappy Seto who amended him with a grouchy hiss and started to claw at his arms to get down. Isis just sneezed and started rolling over in uproarious kitty laughter. Roderick finally put the unstudios Seto down and he scampered underneath the motorbike to ensure that there would be no further handling. Isis collected herself and went beside Seto and watched Roderick laugh and run off toward Kent and the three sweatdropped. Malik looked down at Seto,

"I don't give a damn how annoyed you were Seto, but that was Ra damned hilarious! I have never seen Roderick warm up to anything!" he nearly fell over toppling his bike, he then saw Yuka and her friends pass by and before he waved an angry squirrel threw a nut at him from the heavenly treetops above. Malik snarled and looked up at his least liked arch nemesis, Torik the squirrel. Every damn day of Malik's life that squirrel made miserable! He waved his fist angrily at Torik and sped off toward his house, wanting nothing more than to be in the safety of his own- Wait a second here! As he drove up his driveway and parked he noticed that there were over twelve cars parked around his house: that meant one thing only... Mai had thrown yet another rave in his house. Joy.... He hopped off, being trailed by Seto and Isis and slammed open the door,

"MAIIII! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Malik stormed in seeing more than twenty five teenagers dancing and some were even breaking things! Immediately he cut the cord to the music and announced his prescence,

"Okay, the party is over! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" everyone scrammed out of the front door, not bothering to clean up any of the mess they had left behind. Malik sighed and wandered into the kitchen and saw-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CLIFFHANGER!

Sorry about taking along time again, but I got major Author's block........ I will really work on not succumbing to that lethal disease..... As promised, POCKY TO YOU ALL! -hands pocky to everyone who reviewed-

Hope you enjoyed and, thanks much to all of ya! And to Can't Think ( :P funny ) for giving me the name of Trixie's friends....I was clueless.....

Quickies:

Raggle: Was it okay this time?  
Malik: Hmm.... I really am pissed about you making me be welly acquainted with that squirrel.  
Raggle: You could be acquainted with my fist! Or I could let someone else be the star in the fic!  
Malik Nuuuu!  
Raggle: Fine here is some pocky to shut ye up!


End file.
